


I'll Always Worry About You

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hospitalization, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth in a another set of fics that I did to help me <em>maybe</em> branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Inspired by a prompt meme that crossed my dash last month.  Same as before, followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by les5della: Pen & Paper</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Worry About You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles sits up, or tries to.  His wrists are tied down and a searing pain shoots across his chest when he tries to move.  He attempts to cough around the breathing tube down his throat and blinks up at the bright lights in the room.

The monitor near his bed starts alarming.

Stiles tosses his head, fighting against the ventilator trying to breathe for him.  He hears his father’s voice and his eyes seek him out.

"Stiles!  Calm down, son.  Relax."

Calming hands brush over his face and his father comes into view.  Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and tries to reach for his dad.

"You were in an accident, Stiles.  Do you remember?"

Stiles tries to shake his head, but blinks back tears at the pain that shoots across his temple.

"Hey, kiddo," his dad leans closer, "try not to move, okay?  You have a concussion and the paramedics put you in a c-collar.  I need you to blink if you understand me."

Stiles blinks.

"Okay.  The nurse said that I could untie you when you woke up, as long as you promised not to pull your breathing tube."

Stiles blinks again.  He waits until his father releases his hands and then lifts one to gesture in the air above him.

His father squints in confusion, “Circle?”

Stiles shakes his head and gestures again.

"Son, I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me."

Stiles drops his head back onto the mattress and blinks back tears.  He shuts his eyes and slowly lifts his arm again.  Stiles concentrates hard and makes a writing motion with his hand.

"You want to write something?"  His father smiles at Stiles’ nod, "Here you go."  A pen is pressed into Stiles’ hand and his father holds a small notepad up for him to write on.

Stiles squints at the paper and with a shaky hand, draws an unsteady ‘D.’  He points to the letter with one finger and then presses the entirety of that hand to his chest, following it with a gesture clearly meaning ‘where.’

"Derek?  Are you asking for Derek?"

Stiles nods as best he can.

"He went home to take a shower."  His dad pats his hand, "He’ll be back before y-"

"Stiles?!"  Derek comes into the room and rushes to his bedside, "You’re awake."  Trembling hands settle on either side of his face, lips brush over his temple and Derek whispers into his ear, "I was so worried."

Stiles reaches up and pats Derek’s face, smiling around his breathing tube.  He takes a deep breath when Derek takes a portion of his pain, eyes drifting shut as he falls asleep. 

Derek doesn’t leave his bedside again until Stiles is discharged from the hospital, and even then he dotes on him while Stiles is recuperating in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
